Comatose
by HelixLawliet
Summary: Somehow, L's in a coma, and it's all thanks to Light. But Light doesn't know what happened, he can't remember anything about it, apart from he woke up with the detective's blood on his hands. L is the only one that knows what happened, and his word is a matter of life and death for Light. That is, if he'll ever wake up... Bad summary, I know... Rating may change later.
1. Chapter 1

Light sat at the bed of L, who lay there, motionless, barely breathing. He didn't know what he'd done, suddenly his vision had flashed white, almost like he was being locked inside himself, and now the detective who'd called him a friend was potentially dying. The best detective in the world, taken down so effortlessly and Light didn't even know how he did it. He didn't even know how he felt about it. After being accused of Kira so many times and imprisoned by the detective, he couldn't say he liked him, but at the same time, Light wasn't a murderer, was he? The caramel haired man shook his head, he hadn't hesitated to punch or kick the detective in the past but he doubted he'd go this far. The worst part was, he was still chained to L. Nobody would unlock the handcuffs, apart from when he had to go to the bathroom or shower. Even then, he was accompanied by top bodyguards to make sure he didn't escape. He just didn't understand, how had this happened? He'd been unconscious for 3 days now, and there were little signs of improvement. There was only one thing Light was sure of, and that was that once L woke up, he'd be arrested straight away. He'd done something to the detective, who would certainly remember, and most definitely convict him. Light had blacked out and woken up with the detective's blood on his hands. Whether he assaulted him or not was a different matter. There'd been no security cameras or anything where they were, so it was L's word against his. Great. Who would they believe, the world's best detective or the number one Kira suspect? Tricky one there...

He had two choices, either wait until the detective woke up and be sentenced to death or solve this mystery before he woke up. He wasn't sure of how much time he had until that happened though, it could be anything from seconds to years. That's what the doctor said. That's what happens when someone's in a coma.

Light was sure he could face anything, he always was, but seeing the detective so vulnerable and lifeless was nearly enough to break him. Nearly. It's just that he could feel that he was responsible. Somehow. And it hurt, to know that he'd hurt another. Potentially killed another. If L was to die, he'd be convicted of murder or manslaughter instantly, without a trial. That's what happens when you assault the world's best detective. Why should he bother to solve this mystery? In the end, he'd die mercilessly, no matter how he put it. The man that was so strong, so invincible, was now a comatose. Light was basically a comatose too, he couldn't comprehend anything. Nothing was clicking together, his once brilliant mind was broken, like L's. Maybe this was karma, he'd rendered L useless and this was his revenge. Almost as if the detective was saying 'An eye for an eye.'

'An eye for an eye, huh?' He muttered to the detective, unsure of whether he could hear him. He'd heard of cases where the comatose could hear people that spoke to them whilst in a state of coma, maybe L was the same. He could at least give it a shot.

'I'm not sure if you can hear me. If you can, then please don't think badly of me just yet. I have no idea what I did to you, it was like I'd been locked inside my mind, and when I was released, your blood was all over my hands, and now you're in a coma. It's tearing me apart, the uncertainty. I could be a murderer for all I know. I know that when you wake up, you'll bring me to justice. I suppose it's better that way, I'd rather die at the hands of you than at the hands of Kira. I don't even know what I'm taking about... I'm still here, chained to you. Whether we're friend or foe, I'm here for you, waiting for you to wake up. I need you L, I need you for my inner peace. If you never wake up then I'll never be at rest. I'll die not knowing. I need to know... I just need to know what I did to you... Please...' The man began to sob, his voice cracking. It was driving him insane, the guilt of this. He didn't even know what he'd done but it was destroying him, eating away at his will. He needed L to tell him what had happened. He couldn't just die like this, he'd never pass on to the afterlife. If there was one. He rest his head on the bed, sobs wracking his body until he drifted into a painful sleep, his hand reaching for L's.

L was simply a consciousness. He had no control of his body, he couldn't even open his eyes. But he could hear someone... Who was it? They were addressing him as L... Could it be Light? It must be, he was apologising for what he'd done to him. He should be sorry... The detective thought bitterly. He didn't even want to reminisce on what had happened. And to think that he'd called Light a friend...

Wait, what was it that he just said? 'I'm still here, chained to you. Whether we're friend or foe, I'm here for you to wake up.' His voice had changed. The Light that had turned him into a comatose didn't sound like that. He sounded cold and merciless. This one had so much emotion in his voice. Was he... Crying? Kira doesn't cry, Kira can't cry. Not in a million years could Kira cry if he'd killed so many so brutally. Unless... Unless Light wasn't Kira, but Kira could take the form of Light... Even when in a coma, he was still solving crimes, typical L. He heard the sobs gradually die down, his harsh breathing softening and becoming steady. He couldn't respond, but he felt a hand grip his. The drowsiness crept up on the detective at that moment, and his train of thought died away as he too fell into a state of sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

L's consciousness awoke, if you could put it that way. It was driving him crazy, being kept prisoner by his own body, with only his thoughts for sanction. Light hadn't spoken to him recently, but his hand was still gripping the detective's firmly, it hadn't moved at all. L's guess was that Light was still asleep. Asleep or dead. If only he could just wake up. He could solve this mystery within a mystery. Instead he was left with the nightmare reoccurring over and over inside his mind. When his first friend turned on him. When the murderer emerged from Light...

Light's eyes flickered open, automatically releasing his grip on the detective's hand. He looked down in slight surprise and regained his grip. He didn't know how long he'd been asleep, but his dreams had been far from peaceful. He glanced at his hands, expecting to see blood, but they were clean. He looked in the mirror, expecting to see the blood red eyes of a cold murderer, but instead they were a soft brown. Lastly, he looked down at L, expecting to see him sprawled on the floor and bloody, gasping for breath, but instead the detective was simply lying there, looking peaceful and lifeless. Lifeless. Light checked for a pulse under his chin, and was relieved to feel a steady yet faint beat. He didn't want to think of his dream. It was all too real. Like he'd seen it before...

Kira stood over L, his eyes gleaming red, a melancholy smile staining his once beautiful face. Below him lay an unconscious body, blood seeping out from wounds that were never meant to be. He'd never get L with the Death Note, he'd long since moved on from that. Instead, he'd use brute force, when he least expected it. He'd lock the detective away in his own body, just like Light had done to him. Relinquish the Death Note, what an idiot! Why would he throw away everything that they'd had, everything they could have? But Light wasn't prepared to go the distance. Light was a coward. He'd worked a way around Kira, in a way that he thought would save himself from the fate that awaited him. Stupid boy. But he could be forgiven, but not without consequence. Kira was going to teach Light not to disobey him, teach him a lesson. He'd lock Light away once again, along with the detective, alone, helpless. He'd bring down their forces, break their defences and take over. Like he was destined to. But his strength was fading fast, he couldn't keep this up for much longer, Light would soon break free. Kira smiled once again, the blood lust leaking from his eyes. The least he could do was restore the boy's memory, but not yet. He'd restore it just when he thought he was safe. No, when he was most paranoid. Through a dream, Light would realise the truth. Realise how he'd been played, and make a choice. Would he play along, or would he be eliminated from the game all together?

Light paled, was there really a murderous side to him? No, there couldn't be. Light fought for justice, alongside L. Light was going to work alongside the detective, become the greatest. He might not surpass L, but he could give it a go. Even if he didn't, he could still fight crime. That had been his dream all along, hadn't it? Hadn't it? Somewhere at the back of his mind, Light had a feeling that he resented the world. Resented the world for being rotten. He blinked. What was he talking about? The world wasn't rotten, after all, good couldn't exist without bad. It was like yin and yang, they depended on each other to live up to their full potential. There could never be just one. There was good in the most evil of people, deep down inside them. Their goodness only shrank away because sorrow and hopelessness was crushing it, constricting it until it was nothing more than a weak force inside of them, never to emerge. But was Kira like this? Did Kira have a heart? Did Kira even have a brain? Could Kira think, or feel or empathise? Could he feel pain or feel love? Even the most evil of people could still do those things, the things that were natural to every human. But he wasn't human, was he? Those blood red eyes, God like abilities, blood lust... Kira was no human. Kira was the soul of all those that had died unsatisfied, died with sorrow or anger in their hearts. Died before their time, victims of the cruel. Kira was the manifestation of sorrow and anger. And he was living inside of Light. If there was a time that L was ever needed, it was now. But he couldn't help, could he? L was locked inside his body, helpless. Hopefully at peace. Nobody could reach him now. Maybe it was for the best, that his body could be in hell but his mind in heaven. Light smiled, not evilly but kindly. L was just going to have to sit this one out.

'L, I've made a discovery. I still don't know if you can hear me, but again, it's worth a shot. First of all, don't worry. There's no hurry for you to wake up. Where you are right now, you're safe. Nobody can reach you. I know what happened. At least I think I do. Kira and me are different people L, you have to understand that. The moment I picked up the Death Note – I'll explain that later, we became connected. Not through my choice. My dream was to always fight crime, like you. It still is! Kira is locked away inside of me L, and I don't know what to do about it. But I'll give you my word, I will win. Even if I lose the battle, I'll win the war. Just promise me one thing. Promise that we can talk about it when you wake up. Just concentrate on recovering. That's your top priority right now, ok?' He gave the detective's hand a reassuring squeeze, before letting go and looking for a doctor. He had to find a way to be unchained from L, for a little while a day. He couldn't risk Kira emerging when L was there.

If L had control of his body, he would have cried. Years of crushing his emotions had made them all the more stronger. The man who he'd imprisoned for 50 days and nights had forgiven him, and was now putting his life on the line for him. The man who he'd given the cold shoulder, who he'd ignored, treat like a criminal, separated from his family, dragged away from his life, treated with such disrespect, was going to risk it all, to save his tormentor. He didn't know what had possessed Light to do this, maybe it was the realisation that to overcome the pure evil in his being, he needed to up his game and fight for justice. He understood what Light was saying. He understood that Kira was not Light. He hadn't before, he had been clouded by hatred, but now he saw the path ahead. If only he could wake up, help Light in any way possible. If only he could wake up, and apologise. If only... If only he could wake up...


End file.
